miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Animan/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Marinette: (reading a magazine) "Leo: Your heart's gonna roar". (turns the page and sees pictures of Adrien in both pages) Wow, roar! (Marinette and Alya giggle. Across the courtyard, Nino is spying on them.) Adrien: (appears behind and teases Nino) FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue. (Nino pulls Adrien so they can hide.) Nino: Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious? Adrien: Nino, you're way over-thinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious? Nino: Well, they have this really cool new exhibit there. Adrien: Listen, just be yourself, man. Nino: That's easy for you to say, Mr. Front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly. I'm not that cool. Adrien: You're cool too, dude, trust me — or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise. Nino: (begins having confidence; he starts walking over to Marinette and Alya. But he panics at the last minute and runs back to Adrien) What if I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me or thinks I'm lame or—? Adrien: Okay, I got your back. (Adrien and Nino fist-bump) (Adrien signals Nino and they come out of hiding.) Marinette: (holding the magazine in front of her) Oh, he's such a— Alya: Smartie, hottie, suavísimo, yummy-tastic spellbinder! Marinette: All of the above. (bumps into Nino) Huh? (Nino stands very still in front of her.) Adrien: (appears behind Nino) Oh, so sorry. (nudges Nino) Right, Nino? Nino: Sorry. Marinette: (giggles and looks down to see the magazine pages with pictures of Adrien) Ahh! (Marinette bends down to pick up the magazine before Adrien sees it, but he walks over to pick it up for her. They end up bumping into each other by their foreheads.) Marinette and Adrien: Sorry. (Marinette grabs the magazine away) Adrien: Sorry about that. How could we make it up to you? Any ideas...Nino? (Nino doesn't answer) How about we all check out the...zoo today? Word is they've got a new... (snaps his fingers in front of Nino) Nino: Uh, they-they got a new panther. Alya: Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You love animals. Marinette: Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm really into zoonimals. I mean, uh, anizools. I mean zoonimoos. I... (sighs) Adrien: Cool. Say, after school, four o'clock? (looks at Nino) Nino, sound good? (Nino nods nervously) Cool, four o'clock then. Marinette: Four! (Adrien nods before he pulls Nino and walks away) Four o'clock. (lovestruck) Yeah... Alya: Uh, Earth to Marinette? You do realize the guy you're completely crazy about has just asked you out, right? Marinette: Yeah... (panic) Huh, wait, what?! No, not like this! Not here, not today! I haven't washed my hair! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! I—Help me, Alya! I can't do this alone! (holds onto Alya, while the latter pats her head)'’ '''Nino:' How did you do that, dude? Adrien: Like I said: "Just be yourself". Nino: Right, sure. If I could be your''self; ''my''self don't work that way. '''Adrien:' (sips from a can) You're being ridiculous. Of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on— (tosses his can in the trash) Nino: Whoa, what do you mean alone with Marinette? Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-uh. Adrien: (sighs) No prob, Nino. What are friends for? (Adrien and Nino fist-bump again) Alya: (from the earpiece) One, two, one, two, testing. D'you read me, girl? Marinette: I can hear you. But I still don't think I can go through with this. (View pans to Alya hiding behinds two trees.) Alya: 'Course you can. Just be yourself! Marinette: Remember the last time I did that? (Flashback to the school's locker rooms.) Alya: Just be yourself, Marinette. (Determined, Marinette walks away and opens a door to a room. She sees Adrien washing his hands. Happy to see him, she stands besides the door. But a boy scares her, making her realize that she's accidentally walked into the boys' bathroom.) Boys: Hey! What're you doing in here? Get out! (Adrien and Kim are surprised to see Marinette as she leaps out the room, closing the door. Someone throws a roll of toilet paper at the door) Get out! Boys' room! (Kim and Adrien stand there, confused) (Flashback ends.) Alya: Fine, just be yourself and look where you're going. Marinette: Oh, where are you, love of my life? Tikki: How's Adrien supposed to be the love of your life if you can't even talk to him? Marinette: (determined) Tikki, stay out of sight. I'm gonna talk to him, you'll see. I will speak to him! Alya: That's right, girl! Way to be motivated! Marinette: Yeah (giggles, and looks to her right and sees someone) Ah, there they are! (Turns out it's Max and Kim. Max waves at Marinette.) Kim: (arm raised in salutation) Hey, Marinette! Marinette: (sighs) False alarm. (to Max and Kim) Hey, Kim, Max; what are you doing here? Kim: We heard the new panther's here. I wanna see who's get the bigger guns! (strikes a series of muscle poses) Max: Do you want to come with us? Alya: (from the earpiece) Marinette, target at ten o'clock! Marinette: No! (Max and Kim stand there, confused) Aha, I mean, uh, thanks but...no thanks. I'm waiting for someone. Uh, you go ahead. Kim: 'Kay, maybe we'll see you later, then. (Kim and Max walk away) Marinette: Yeah, later! (looks for Adrien, but she only sees Nino. He smiles nervously while waving and walking towards her. Marinette speaks to Alya) Where's Adrien? Alya: (from the earpiece) I don't know. Marinette: Uh, hey, Nino! (looks behind him) Uh, isn't Adrien with you? (Nino shrugs nervously. View pans to Adrien is hiding behind the bushes in front of a zoo sign then he pops up from hiding behind the bushes.) Adrien: Tell her you'll both be better off without me. (It turns out Nino and Adrien have an earpiece set-up as well.) Nino: We'll be better off without me. Marinette: (confused) Huh? Plagg: (pops out of Adrien's hair, and the latter tries to shush him) Ah, this trip is turning out to be a lot more interesting than I thought. Turn up the volume! (Adrien sighs) Nino: Uh, without him. I mean, we don't need Adrien to hang out at the zoo. Alya: (reacting, from the earpiece) Of course we do, you dumbo! Marinette: Of course we do, you dumb—oh I mean, wasn't he supposed to come? Don't you wanna wait for him? Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell her you want to be alone with her. Nino: (whispers to Adrien) Not yet! Marinette: What was that? Nino: (to Marinette) You're right; we'll wait. Adrien: (from the earpiece) No! What are you talking about? Don't wait for me; I'm not coming! (Nino stands there, still very nervous.) Otis: Look what Daddy's brought you. Only the finest for my baby. Kim: Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating! Max: Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour. Kim: 60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race. Otis: Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther. Kim: Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the County Athletics Tournament? I came in first place. Otis: You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, kiddo! Kim: No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one. (The panther growls) Kim: Hey, kitty, kitty. How about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a rotten egg! Max: Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch. Otis: Your friend's right, kiddo. Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out. Kim: Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude. (The panther roars) Otis: Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately! Kim: Come on, Max. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its angwy babysitter! Ha ha ha! Hawk Moth: (His window opens) ' Unleashing the animal in each of us. I like that idea. ''(Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go ahead, my little evil akuma, fly off and take control of that zookeeper! '''Marinette: You sure taking us time, huh? He's not coming, is he? Adrien: (from the earpiece) Repeat after me. Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to... Nino: Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to... Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell you that I love you, Marinette. Nino: Tell you that I-- Gahhh... I... Love a girl that I don't know how to tell her! Adrien: Hey, what are you doing? Marinette: You do? Well, I can help you with that. Nino: You could? Alya: (from the earpiece) You, giving expert advise on how to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one! Marinette:(mocking Alya)"Can't wait to hear this one..." Nino: What? Marinette: Uhh... Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl! Nino: Oh, yeah... Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell her it's you! Nino: It's you...your best friend Alya! Adrien, Alya and Marinette: What?! Marinette: Alya? Awesome! Alya: No! No! It's not awesome! Marinette: (from the earpiece) I can fix up a date for you guys! Alya: Say what? Seriously?! You didn't even ask me first! Uh-uh! Nino's like... a brother to me! Bleugh! No! End of discussion! Marinette: It's gonna be so sad if you don't. Nino: Did you say something? Marinette: I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her! Alya: Grrr! Hawk Moth: Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price. Otis: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into a panther) (Meanwhile, while Max is listening to him, Kim harasses another animal.) Animan: (as a panther) Hey, you two. Still up for a race? Go on, I'll give you a head start. (Kim and Max run away) He's mine. Alya: (from the earpiece) This whole date thing with Nino is NOT happening! Kim: He's coming! Max: Get outta here! (Marinette and Nino see Animan with the animals.) Nino: We better ditch this place! (runs away from them) (Marinette runs and hide and Adrien also sees Animan and the zoo animals then he hides behind the bushes) Tikki: Why didn't you listen to Alya, Marinette? Marinette: I couldn't help it! I didn't want Nino to be sad. Tikki: We'll deal with that later. Now it's time to transform! '' [ Transformation Sequence ]'' Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!'' (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)'' Adrien: We've gotta do something. (Plagg sighs while he sits on Adrien's head) '' [ Transformation Sequence ]'' Adrien: Plagg, claws out!'' (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)'' (Kim runs away from Animan, but he reaches him) Animan: You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now? Kim: That... panthers are the best? Ladybug: And what do you think about ladybugs? Cat Noir: And another black cat? Animan: I think I'm higher on the food chain. Hawk Moth: Animan, take their jewels! Their Miraculouses! Bring them to me! Ladybug: If you value your life, get out of here! Now! (Kim runs away. Animan chases him, but Ladybug stops him) Ladybug: Cat Noir, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm! Cat Noir: You hold him, I grab the bracelet. Animan: (to the other animals) Attack! (Ladybug and Cat Noir run.) Cat Noir: We need to put them all back in their cages! Ladybug: Oh, really? I'm sure they'll do it without putting up a fight! (Ladybug and Cat Noir see Alya and Nino running from the gorilla and the superheroes jump over them) Ladybug: I think we'd better split up! (she goes to the direction where Nino and Alya ran from the gorilla and she grabs Nino and Alya by the back of their clothing) Nino: Hey! Alya: Hey! Nino: What the...? (Ladybug takes Nino and Alya to the empty gorilla habitat and locks the cage) Stay put and you'll be safe. (Ladybug then leaves) Nino: (he looks at Alya) Uhh... Hey, what's up? Alya Ugh... (Alya is disgusted) (Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the animals and goes up a tree.) Ladybug: There are too many of them! We can't capture them all. Cat Noir: Well, what are we gonna do then? Ladybug: Back to Plan A. If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma. Everything will go back to normal! Cat Noir: Sounds like a good idea! (The animals run away from the zoo. Ladybug sees they didn't break her yo-yo) Ladybug: But it's unbreakable! Cat Noir: He didn't actually break it. (He squats down and he gives the yo-yo back to Ladybug) Ladybug: Then how did he get away? Cat Noir: I don't know, but we better find Kim... (He puts his hand behind his head)''I mean, that boy, before he does. ''(Ladybug extends her yo-yo and and Cat Noir spins his staff and they leave the zoo then they retracts their respective tools once they land on a rooftop.) Cat Noir: Over there! Ladybug: (sees Animan about to approach Kim) Animan: It's down to just the two of us, Kiddo.(Kim falls) And then there was one. (Animan is about to attack Kim, but Ladybug stops him) Ladybug: You're not getting away this time! Cat Noir: (to Kim) Quick, go and hide in the first building you come to. (Cat Noir places a tracker on Kim’s back before he runs off) Animan: You'll never get me! (transforms into an eagle and flies) Cat Noir: Now we know how we got away earlier. Ladybug: Where's Kim? (Cat Noir shows his phone is detecting Kim's location) Ladybug: Good job, kitty. (Ladybug scratches Cat Noir's chin) Kim: Help! Rescue me! Please! Tom: It's okay, son. Come this way. Easy. Cat Noir: He's safe inside this building. Panthers can't open doors, so it won't get inside. Ladybug: Panthers can't, but what if he morphs into a smaller animal? Like a mouse, or... Cat Noir: Right. But we do have an advantage over him. We know exactly where to find his prey. Ladybug: Animan will sniff him out sooner or later, but it's bought us a bit of time to plan our next move. (A man is seen fixing his car. He sees a bear and runs away.) Cat Noir: We have to stop Animan before Paris turns into a Jungle. Ladybug: Follow me. (They enter the bakery) Ladybug: Hi, mo... Ma'am. Sabine: Oh, you're... you're, you're Ladybug! Ladybug: Yeah, exactly. Nadja: We interrupt this broadcast with a special report. Animals are invading Paris. The police work harder trying to contain the situation. For your safety, stay in your home and remain calm. Mayor Bourgeois will address the-- (Sabine turns off the TV) Ladybug: You'll be safe here. Can I borrow this? Kim: Sure. (gives her his wristband) (Cat Noir looks at a family photo of Marinette and her parents)' Ladybug: Come on, Cat Noir. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows. Cat Noir: We'll take care of the rest. You won't be in danger. Ladybug: Thanks Da-- I mean, sir, for all your help. Tom: You're welcome, Ladybug. (Ladybug and Cat Noir go downstairs. Ladybug puts Kim's wristband on the railing) Ladybug: Et voila. Cat Noir: Whoa! What's that stuff? Ladybug: Air freshener! It'll cover up our scent so he can't smell us. Cat Noir: Thanks. (He sniffs himself) I've always wanted to smell like... Ocean summer breeze? (he sees a small box) Couldn't we capture him inside something like this? Ladybug: Only if he transforms into something bigger. (she sees a bus) Would that make a big enough cage? Cat Noir: Definitely. But how could we get him inside there? (he hears Animan coming) He's coming. Ladybug: It's working. He's sniffing out Kim! (Cat Noir sniffs her and he gasps and he giggles. She is unamused.) Ladubug: Follow me. (Animan goes directly to the bakery, and turns into a ladybug to enter the keyhole. Ladybug traps him in the box) Ladybug: A ladybug? Smart choice. (Animan turns into a panther. Ladybug and Cat Noir leave the bakery.) Cat Noir; Couldn't he choose a slower-moving animal?! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the bus to hide on opposite sides of the bus. Animan is looking for them and they nod at each other. Ladybug and Cat Noir then surprise him.) Ladybug: Where's the button for the doors? (presses all the buttons to no avail) Of course nothing works! No keys! (Animan morphs into a bear and knocks Cat Noir out.) Hawk Moth: Take his Miraculous... The ring! The ring! (Ladybug gives Cat Noir's staff to him and he knocks Animan out. Animan morphs into a Ladybug, then into a panther.) Ladybug: All these transformations seem to be tiring him out. Cat Noir: Then just let him wear himself out. It'll make it easier to capture his akuma. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make all the buttons work. Ladybug and Cat Noir escape the bus, but Animan is trapped inside it. The bus explodes.) Ladybug: It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do. (Animan morphs into a bear.) Cat Noir: I don't think he can bear to listen to that noise. Ladybug: You around is too much to bear. Now we wait. (Animan now morphs into a ladybug, then into a gorilla.) Cat Noir: Ready to free the akuma? (Animan is tired, and morphs into a panther again.) Ladybug: It's working! (Animan morphs into a dinosaur. He comes out of the bus.) Cat Noir: Hey! Since when do extinct animals count? Ladybug: The T-Rex might have disappeared a long time ago, but technically it's.. still an animal. (The T-Rex roars.) Cat Noir: Well, I know some other animals that will soon be extinct... The cat and the ladybug! (Ladybug and Cat Noir escape) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (throws the Yo-yo into the air and a car jack appears.) Huh? A car jack? Cat Noir: Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires. Ladybug: Look how small his front arms are. Cat Noir: So it won't be great at basketball. What are you getting at? Ladybug: You climb on top of him where he can't swipe at you, and while you're distracting him, I'll floor him! Cat Noir: Sounds like a good plan. I can be very distracting. (Animan finds them and chases them. Cat Noir stands on top of him. Ladybug pulls him with her yo-yo.) Ladybug: Well, that's weird, we didn't have to use this. What does it mean? Cat Noir: Well, I guess that only means we rock as a team. (Cat goes over to retrieve the bracelet, he just narrowly avoids being chopped in half by Animan's massive teeth.) Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait! (Animan roars) I know what to do. Cat Noir: Ladybug! Ladybug: Enjoy your meal! (Ladybug goes directly to his mouth) Cat Noir: No! You're so gonna pay for this! (Cat Noir is horrified as he watches the villain apparently swallow Ladybug whole. He prepares to attack with his stick but he is relieved when he sees her, safe and sound.) (Ladybug opens Animan's mouth with the car jack. Ladybug picks up his bracelet and breaks its charm. The akuma flies off of it.) Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turns everything back to normal. Animan is turned back into Otis.) Pound it? (Cat Noir hugs her) Cat Noir: Ladybug! That was a wild ride. (His Miraculous beeps) Whoops! Better take my whiskers and run! Ladybug: See you next time, Cat Noir. Otis: Oh! What happened to me? Ladybug: Everything's okay. But you should get back to the zoo and check on your animals. Hawk Moth: You ruined everything, Ladybug. This is not how it was supposed to end! But I promise you, one day it will be ME at the top of the food chain! And you'll be nothing! Marinette: (Her phone rings) Oh no! I forgot all about Alya! She's gonna be so mad at me! Tikki: And imagine if she knew you're the Ladybug who shut her up in a cage with Nino! Marinette: Yeah, and she'd actually kill me. Guess I'll take "mad", huh. (talking to Alya) Listen Alya, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never told Nino I set up a date with you. I just wasn't thinking. But I'll explain everything to him, so don't worry. Promise. Do you forgive me? (sees Alya. Both laugh. Nino purchased cookies from the bakery and gives one to Alya) Alya: Thanks, Nino. Nino: Do you want one, Marinette? Marinette: Uhh...What's he doing here? Alya: Ladybug locked us up together in the same cage all afternoon. Nino: It turns out we have lots in common. You know, Marinette, the girl I've got a crush on? Marinette: Oh, yeah! Nino: Actually, it was you. Marinette: Huh? Nino: Or that's what I thought. After chilling with Alya that whole time. Alya: Yeah, well... we don't have to give her all the deets, do we? Nino: Oh, yeah, my bad. Alya: The funniest part of it was that Nino was being totally coached by Adrien at the zoo! Marinette; Adrien was there! Alya: Yup! LOL, huh? Nino: Alya tells me you've been crushing on some dude. Marinette: Huh?! Alya: He doesn't know who it is! Pinky swear! Cause... cause I don't go and make decisions for other people! Nino: But if you want, I could totally make it happen! (Alya steps on his foot) That is, if I knew the dude! Alya: Nino?! Nino: Fine. Pretend I never said anything. But if I can help. Alya: Nino!!! es:Animan/Transcripción pl:Panterman/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts